Tasha Rivis
―― Introduction ; Tasha Rivis is an original character whose plot and origins were created by Padmé Solo (@LustrousKnight) and it is simply some of the personality and relations to the plot that I have added. The planet itself and the actual character belongs to herself and full credit goes to her. ―― Planet L'ehir ; All information of the planet that Tasha originates from can be seen (here.) ―― Biography ; Tasha's life was never to be a simplistic ride; being the eldest of the Rivis siblings, alongside a life of royalty was a childhood of training and preparation. Often, whilst her two younger siblings, Ahelissa, and, whom she believed to be Samara, would be at their planets' Jedi training temples, Tasha would spend her days preparing for the throne when she was of age, and missed out on the connection that the two younger siblings had developed between each other. In fact, her Jedi was suppressed throughout her youth from the lack of training she was able to receive in the little spare time she had. But, nevertheless, Tasha cared for her two younger siblings: although she often came across as short and disinterested amongst both their and her parents' presence, it was merely from her exhaustion of training. Whilst her friends spent their teenage years either training within the temple or relishing upon their riches, she would either be locked within the lower floors of her home with the rigorous stages of ruling that were compulsory for her to become educated on, or at the Temple of Priilly, swearing her honour to the Gods and Goddesses in her own royal Coming of Age ceremony, which took much more preparation and study than a regular one of a stereotypical L'eihrian. Yet, merely two months before her Coming of Age ceremony, at the Red Harvest Ball, the young adult's life was transformed forever; the seventeen year old was barely able to mourn the death of her parents as the female was transfixed to the throne, forced to take the reigns of a planet in fear and terror. The first action she took was an allegiance: not only towards their humble religion, but to the Resistance: giving her people the hope of better days and the destruction of the First Order. Her youngest sister joining the dark side pained her heart even further, coursing a deep regret within her for not having a large role in her younger sibling's lives like she wished to. The disappearance of Samara made the young Queen develop a stronger connection between herself and Ahelissa, desperate to correct things with her family as well as /her/ planet. They needed to see the kindness behind the mask of a ruler, and she was desperate to portray it to them. But the surprises did not conclude there; whilst looking through her departed parents' files, both her and her younger sister looking for any remark of closure, pain ran through her when the discovery appeared that Samara Rivis' identity was a twist to what they had anticipated. She was Padmé Solo, the daughter of the General whom Tasha had been communicating with on the Resistance base regarding their allegiance and L'eihr's support to them. This only allowed Tasha to stir within a further swarm of guilt, and feared that Padmé was already aware of the adoption without Tasha to be there to support her through such a challenging discovery. It was at this point that Tasha allowed herself to let the waves of the past rush through her, as the trauma of everything that had taken place within the past few months settled into place, and the woman found herself spiralling into a concoction of depression and guilt for the lack of support she had given to her siblings, and whether she was truly able to live up to the large expectations her parents had left her with regarding the throne. Their legacy was one that no one could ever believe another soul was capable of matching, and, although in front of others, Tasha was able to create a facadę which proved those individuals, behind the throne, the female shadowed the same doubt. Her mind only began to heal once Padmé returned, and the woman had a newfound hope that she would be able to heal things between the two of them, unbeknownst to her that her adoptive sibling was only there to end her life. Desperate for it all to end, for someone else to take her place and fill the shoes she felt she could not, she /begged/ her adoptive sibling to take her life, to complete what was expected of her, yet, to her surprise, her plea caused a shift within Padmé and, as regret filled her veins, shame filled Tasha's. A true Queen would have not begged for their life to end, yet, there she had been, in front of her sister, asking for it to end. Tasha's recovery was aided by both Padmé and Ahelissa; although many thought that the closure of the castle for just over a fortnight was due to support the youngest Rivis sibling through her stage of darkness, it was Tasha, also whom needed healing from her own mind and the thoughts that had possessed it since the departure of their parents. The Rivis siblings used that time to heal together. From that moment, L'ehir conquered. Tasha remained at the throne whilst the other two siblings travelled amongst the galaxy, supporting the Resistance in whichever missions they needed to, alongside an army of L'ehirans Tasha had formed to aid them into success. However, when Tasha heard of the death of Padmé's biological father, she knew that the throne was not the place that she could be, and that she needed to support her youngest sister in the way that she had supported /her/ through the dark period her mind had prevailed in. As the Clergy maintain the peace within L'heir, Tasha now rides alongside the Resistance also, supporting her siblings in a much closer proximity, both mentally and physically, and revisits her throne occasionally as a symbol of hope to her people. In order to be an inspiration to her people to the same extent as her late parents, she knew that she needed to have her own contribution to the destruction of the first order.